1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of aircraft design. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of aircraft window design and installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windows have been installed in aircraft for years. However, traditional aircraft window installation is difficult and time consuming. Each window installation requires an installer to hold a window in place while managing ten or more spring clips or other fastener to secure the window in place. Each spring clip or other fastener must be separately secured. Depending on the situation, it may require more than one installer per window—one to hold the window in place while the other secures the clips or fasteners—increasing the time and cost of installing the windows on an aircraft.
Additionally, fasteners typically used to hold aircraft window assemblies in place include rivets or other mechanical fasteners. These fasteners are visible from the outside, detracting from the ideally smooth overall appearance of the aircraft.
Further, the pressures that an aircraft withstands at a higher altitude cause the fasteners to shift. Many times, this will cause the paint on the outside of the aircraft to crack and eventually flake off. When the paint flakes off, it exposes the material underneath to the harsh elements—both on the ground and at elevated altitudes. This can cause corrosion of the material, leading to much larger issues. Furthermore, the chipping of paint decreases the aesthetic appeal of the aircraft making it appear old and run-down. This can cause major concern to passenger, even if the aircraft is in prime flying condition. Therefore, aircraft owners and operators incur a large expense in maintaining the paint on the aircraft to both protect it from corrosion and to maintain a clean image with consumers.